Related But Better
by Jasperstone44
Summary: Join the sons of Professor Stein as they join DWMA. Can DWMA's students and professors handle these powerful, skilled and dangerous teenagers? They all must learn to work with the three sons in order to protect themselves and defeat Arachniphobia and Medusa.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoy what these new characters go through. So enjoy my first fanfiction ever!**

It was a bright and sunny day. The sun was laughing it's usual low toned laugh. A girl that was about twelve or thirteen years old was staring at a large board that had many tiles with missions written in Japanese on them. She has ash blonde hair that was all tied up into two pig tails and big green eyes. She is wearing a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green stripped tie, a red plaid skirt, black boots with white buckles, and a black trench coat with a cloak like end. Then a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey Maka wait up!" Maka turned around to see a boy with white hair that was all brushed to one side, with part of it sticking up, and red eyes. He was about the same age and height as Maka. He is wearing a yellow and black sweater with buttons going down the front, a pair of maroon red pants, a sweatband with a sticker with that read SOUL on it and a circular symbol with red-lipped mouth with teeth that resembles his own and the word EAT surrounding it, and a pair yellow and black sneakers with the pattern on the souls resembling, again, to his teeth. Behind him there was two girls running with him towards her. When they reached her she said "Hey Soul! Liz! Patty!" Then she asked "What's going on?" Soul looked at her still panting from the long run and did that one creepy smile he always does. Liz, the tall girl the long dirty blonde hair that goes all the way to the middle of her back and wore a cowgirl outfit, which was a tight sleeveless red belly shirt, a white tie, a pair of blue jeans, a cowboy hat, a pair of black boots, and two silver bracelets on each wrist. She said, "There are some new people coming to DWMA today". Maka eyes widened with surprised and asked, "Really?" Patty, Liz's younger sister, that has a similar look except that she had short bright blonde hair and wore a pair of puffy shorts instead of jeans. She gave a giggle and said "Yep" in a cheerful perky way. Maka then asked "How many?" Soul looked up at her still smiling and said, "Six."

The four of them started walking down the hall when Soul looked over his shoulder back at Liz and Patty. "Hey, where's kid?" Liz looked at Soul then said, "He's already in front of the school waiting for the new comers."

XXX

Meanwhile at the entrance to DWMA. Black Star, a fourteen or fifteen year old boy with star like spiked bright blue hair and green eyes. Wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a funnel like collar and two short strips of gray material with rivets stretching down from the top of his collar down to the chest of his shirt and also forming a scarf and a belt around his waist, a pair of white trousers that are black from the knee down and is just a little short from being considered jeans, and a pair of black boots with white tips and a star shape on the toe of each foot. He is waiting for the new students cause he wants to show everyone that he is the strongest meister at DWMA. Sure enough they arrived.

Black Star looked at the six of them then looked over at Kilik and asked, "hey which do you think are the meisters?" Kilik is a boy about the same age as Black Star with dark skin, black hair that is styled in to ways, which is short dreadlocks along the top of his head and cornrows on the sides and back, and dark eyes. He is wearing square rimmed glasses, a white short sleeved shirt with a flame pattern on his right sleeve ending and a lightning pattern across the left sleeve ending, a unique gold-colored tribal looking necklace, a pair of gray pants with some decorative chains, a sweatband on each that covers almost the entire forearm, and a pair of sneakers. He looked over at them then said sarcastically, "I don't know maybe the two with the meister pins on their shirts." Black Star looks at them harder then spots the pins that were only on two out of the six then says, "oh, yeah, your right."

Black Star runs over to the two meisters shouting "I am Black Star the best meister in this academy, I even cheated death!" The two meisters looked at each other then back towards Black Star.

Black Star looked at the two meisters close up then turned around took about five steps forward then quickly swung around and pointed a finger at the two meisters then said, "I demand to know your names, I am a god after all. " the meister on the right then took a step forward.

He was wearing black cowboy boots, a pair of blue jeans with brown cowboy pants and belt. He also wore a red and white checkered cowboy shirt and a brown cowboy vest and on his head he wore a brown cowboy hat. He even had a black back pack on his back. "My name is Scorpyo," he said, "and this is my older brother Graven," as he pointed to the other meister.

Graven wore black jeans and shoes that looked like boots. He had a black shirt that was half way covered up by a black sweatshirt. He wore his hood over his head and a white mask that covered his face. Graven nodded to Black Star then looked towards the crowed.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave comments or suggestions below, so that I can make the chapters in the future better. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight Begins

**sorry I took so long to get chapter 2 published my older sister was helping me edit the mistakes, and with some of the details. Sadly no one left a review for chapter 1. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

Kilik walks over to the left of Black Star and straight across from Graven. "I'm Kilik Rung," introducing himself. Black Star pointed a finger at both Scorpyo and Graven then said, "we challenge you to a fight."

Scorpyo turns his head and looks at Graven. Graven nods his head. Scorpyo looked back at Black Star and Kilik then said, "we accept your challenge." Black Star walks over to a girl, who looked about the age of sixteen or seventeen, with pale white skin, long black hair tied up in a pony tail except for her bangs that outlined her face, and has large indigo eyes. She wore a pale yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down one side, and a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of her chest. She also wore a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above her knee, a pair of white boots, and a sash, that looks similar to Black Star's grey riveted straps, that wraps around her waist twice and then hangs down diagonally from right to left. He says to her "Tsubaki, chain-scythe mode." She did as she was told, and transformed into a chain-scythe. Kilik stood right beside Black Star once again this time he was wearing giant metal gloves, which was his weapon partners Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder.

Scorpyo, Graven, and the other four weapons stood across from Black Star and Kilik both haven't had their weapon partners go into weapon form. Sure enough a man comes to the front of the crowd rolling in his caster-office chair. He has silver-gray hair that reaches to the mid-neck. They caught a glimpse of his grey eyes before his large round glasses reflected the light of the laughing sun. He has a large screw in his head, that he turned to help him focus on the fight in front of him. But what really made this guy stand out from all the rest, was the fact that he has a stitch going down from his hair line, to down his forehead, around his left eye, and disappears behind his left ear. Not only that, his clothes had stitch marks. His lab coat, the grey sweater he wore underneath, his grey shoes, even the chair had stitch marks. And if you go to his house, everything would have stitches from the walls to the smallest lab rat. Everyone looked at him, then back at the fight that is about to begin. Maka looked at Stein and saw that all his of focus was on Scorpyo, Graven and their partners. Soul noticed this as well and thought that maybe Stein was just looking at them and their partners souls. But then he saw Professor Stein smile. Not the usual creepy 'I'm gonna dissect your smile!' But a smile.

"Hey Professor do you know those two?" asked Maka. "Yes, why?" responded Stein. "How do you know them?" asked Soul. "I've trained them to fight and dissect." answered Stein. "So they are your students" concluded a teen that was standing near the group, and who seemed to be there this whole time and no one noticed it until now. He was a teenage boy, that was a couple inches taller then Patty. He had black hair that reached the middle of his neck, with three white lines, also known as the lines of Sanzu, that curves around the left side. His irises were two shades of gold, in like a rings effect around the pupil. He was dressed in a refined manner. With his white dress shirt, a black suit that had white rectangles: five rectangles that were evenly spaced out around the shoulder and went from the shoulder blades to his chest, and four more a-lined center that looked like they replaced normal buttons, a silver skull, that resembles the mask of Lord Death, that he used as a neck tie, a pair of black dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. "Hey Death the Kid. How long have you been standing there?" Maka asked him. "I have been here this whole time. I just now decided to speak up. Apparently if I didn't do so, no one would have realized I was here until the fight was over." Death the Kid said back to Maka in a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. Maka giggled a bit then said "Sorry Kid." She then turned her attention back to Professor Stein. "You were saying Professor." Maka directed to Stein. "Answering Kids question it will have be well, a yes and a no" said Stein. "They are more than students. They are, my sons" concluded Stein. "What!?" everyone asked, surprised about the news.

A young woman walk out from the school buildings entrance and stood right behind Professor Stein. She looked to be somewhere around 25 to 30 years old. She has large caramel colored eyes, and long blonde hair, that she wears loosely with no bangs and it forms a zigzag part on her head. She wore a black dress with a large golden zigzag pattern from the waist down in the front. Some parts of the dress was made with a different fabric. The parts are located from the elbows down on the long sleeves and the part below the chest that looks like a girdle-like shape. She also wore a pair of white high-heel shoes, that also has a zigzag pattern, and a large eye patch that covers her left eye, which has a thunderbolt symbol in a circle. "Yes it is true. They are his sons" said Miss Mary. "And they are mine too." As she put a hand on Stein's shoulder. "Wait. What about Andreous? Isn't he your son too?" asked Liz. "Yes he is" responded Stein. "He is mine and Medusa's."

"So does that mean Andreous is Graven's and Scorpyo's half brother?" asked Patty, joyfully. "Yes it does!" answered Miss Mary, angrily. "I hate that witch" said Maka. "I second that" said Soul. But there conversation was cut short, as they could hear that the fight was getting ready to start.

**Please review, follow me, or even favorite me. And chapter 3 should be up soon.**


End file.
